Ceiling fans are used to generate airflow within a space or area, often used for cooling or temperature regulation. Ceiling fans can be used in industrial, commercial, residential, or rural environments to circulate air to maintain proper temperature regulation.
In industrial applications, such as manufacturing or warehouse uses, high volume low speed (HVLS) ceiling fans can be used to circulate a large quantity of air to provide temperature regulation to a large area or workspace. A HVLS fan can be a fan having a diameter greater than 7 feet, which moves a high volume of air at a low rotational speed. The HVLS fans are driven slowly with a wide span to distribute large amount of air at a low rotational speed.
Controllers are required for controlled operating the ceiling fans, or for adapting an electric current to the particular needs of the ceiling fan. Typically, such a controller is incorporated within the ceiling fan, such as mounted to or encased within a motor housing.